Cutting tools such as cutting pliers are known that are used to cut articles such as wire. The typical cutting tool comprises a first jaw connected to a second jaw at a pivot such that the jaws may be moved toward and away from one another. The jaws include cutting edges that are disposed opposite to one another such that the cutting edges engage one another when the jaws are closed. A handle may be connected to each jaw where the handles act as levers to close the jaws when the handles are squeezed by an end user. An article may be located between the jaws and the jaws closed such that the cutting edges engage and sever the article.